


Loving Thy Neighbour

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Thy Neighbour

Barbara Good had lead a good and happy life, it was simple enough and yet, when Tom had gone he had said nothing, leaving only a note telling her to 'find Margo, she will take care of you'. Barbara had done so, finding herself waiting, shivering, on Margo's doorstep. Margo opened the door.

"Yess?"

She said in her cut glass accent. Barbara smiled weakly, offering Margo the note. Margo took the note and read it, she smiled at Barbara.

"Come in sweetheart."

She said stepping aside for Barbara to enter. Barbara entered slowly, nervously. Margo smiled and closed the door and began stroking Barbara's hair.

"Drink?"  
"Yes please..."

Barbara paused then added. 

"Wine would be nice?"  
Margo smiled and went and poured them both a glass of wine. Barbara sighed and relaxed slightly. Margo brought the wine through.

"Sit down sweetheart, you don't need to stand on ceremony."

She said with a smile as she sat down on the sofa. Barbara settled quickly, nervously.   
"Oh don't be nervous sweetheart…"

Margo said stroking Barbara's hair.

"You know me."  
"I know... it's just.... new."  
"Well....every experience was new at some point in our lives…"   
"That's true."  
Margo smiled and gently kissed Barbara's hair. Barbara found herself clinging to Margo, suddenly frightened she would leave. She had said nothing for a long time, simply clinging, burying her head in Margo's neck, her voice muffled. 

"Don't leave..."  
"Oh my sweet darling Girl…"

Margo murred wrapping an arm around Barbara.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She purred softly in her ear, at the same time her free hand gently unzipped Barbara's dress. Barbara purred, seemingly relaxing a little. Margo smiled and slipped her hands into the open dress Barbara wore, gently caressing her back and spine, her fingers nimbly teasing her bra clasps and the hem of her panties. Barbara murred softly. Margo smiled and kissed her hair.

"Rest sweet girl, rest and sleep…"  
Barbara had fallen asleep, tucked into her side, exhausted. Margo had smiled softly at her peaceful friend; glad Tom had sent Barbara to her. She would be safe here. Safe and loved.


End file.
